1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, and more particularly to a device for making a lipstick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical lipstick making devices comprise a mold piece of metal materials and having a number of mold cavities formed therein for receiving the lipstick materials so as to manufacture the lipsticks with the molding process. However, for allowing the lipsticks to be removed and disengaged from the mold piece, the mold cavities should be formed with an extremely smooth inner peripheral surface, such that the lipsticks may not be formed with a pattern or any word on the outer peripheral surface thereof.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lipstick making devices.